A Demon's Fate
by WynterVivaldi
Summary: A quick idea I had based off the song by Within Temptation of the same title. I realized that through honeyphan2's Youtube videos, there was some WT songs that told of an E/C story. This is a more generalized summary of the last few sequences of the 04movie using the song from WT, told from a few characters' POVs. A dark view to the story with symbolism included.


A songfic for the end. Based off the 04 movie. Don't scroll to the end if you don't understand some things, just keep in mind the things I write. Then you will understand :)

* * *

_You'll burn this time_

_Seeing the violence_

_It's feeding my mind_

_No one is saving you_

_How can you find_

_A heaven in this hell?_

Christine remembered falling. Falling into a black hole of fire. She remembers the Populaire. She remembers him. Who was Erik? The person she loved. And she remembers his demons; she remembers the tears on his cheeks as she kissed him, and the longing goodbye. With the people running amok in his domain, the people that trashed the opera house, the commoners with the able bodied young men of the nobility, as they sought to destroy the very man that had housed such powerful demons of hate. But they had burned; the demons had burned in the papers flames as they fell through the trapdoors. Phantom, the phantom spirit had died when Erik lived.

_Leave it behind_

_Hearing your silence_

_It screams our goodbye_

_Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye_

_Let us go to waste_

"Go now! Go now and leave me!" His resonant voice as it booms through the chamber, cracking at the end like the broken spirit that he was. The music of the night, the dream shattered with his very soul. Christine had made a promise to return that was all he was sure of. A promise, but she could fulfill it in a time much longer in the future. Perhaps, he would be dead then. But would she not be consumed by her own grief? Piangi and Buqet killed as a result of their own transgressions, the mind clouded by the want of Christine and the Phantom spirit's advisory. Three candles flare before his eyes as he returns; somehow the mechanism has not stopped. But three is such a strange number, like the Act Three of Hannibal where Christine had made her debut. He puts it aside and searches his home.

_Angels have faith_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin_

_I don't want to get lost in his world_

_I'm not playing this game_

Raoul cannot understand her when she begs to not be put through this ordeal of fire. What is she thinking? This is the only way out for now. This must be. As he leaves, the gust extinguishes the candles such that each candelabra now has exactly six candles flaming, six the number of the devil. Perhaps then, she is fated to be his. Erik trips the switch and steps into the room where Christine is seated still, wrinkling her skirt up. He sits beside her and she pushes him away angrily. "How can they make me the bait for you? I will not and cannot kill you, monsieur, and yet you too cannot live."

How so, he asks, a twinkling to his eye. Christine shakes her head, burying her face in the folds of his clothes and cape. The lining is white like his mask, soft against her skin. When he rises after comforting her wordlessly, he seems almost colder. Three more candles extinguish. Three remain. His cloak is black as the night.

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

His reign will end, they claim. How foolish, to speak of her Maestro as such. Such a powerful man cannot hope to be quelled, she muses as she watches them plot and plan with the gendarmes. Yet she cannot be sure. Does the angel or the phantom reside in her Maestro today?

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

Don Juan Triumphant is as predicted, a tour de force of stunning sensuality. It is also, as predicted, a disaster when the chandelier crashes. The Phantom spirit lurks, slowly consuming each and every man running to the catacombs and cellars to kill his former inhabitant. Even the sobbing soprano behind the curtain has fallen from the heavens.

_What have you done?_

_Is this what you wanted?_

_What have you become?_

_His soul's not forsaken_

_You're walking alone_

_From heaven into hell_

A screech is all he can let out as the kiss awakens the human, the man himself will ascend to heaven to play the melodies of God. But he retreats into the shadows to destroy. Who is he but the Prince of Darkness? Lucifer, this pride takes over everyone…obediently they descend into Erik's hell.

_Now that you know_

_Your way in this madness_

_Your powers are gone_

_Your chains have been broken_

_You've suffered so long_

_You will never change._

How do they know the way down these treacherous steps? How can they see in this dark? Meg wants to question them. Maybe it is not him but them who are the demons, the dark scum of Paris that takes advantage of this. His pipe organ is destroyed, the ashes remain.

And as the chaos ensues all over the Opera Populaire, one cannot help but notice that only three torches are carried by each pack of hunters…

_Angels have faith_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin_

_I don't want to get lost in his world_

_I'm not playing this game_

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

_Angels have faith_

_I don't want to be a part of his sin_

_I don't want to get lost in his world_

_I'm not playing this game_

_When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days_

_From the ashes of hate_

_It's a cruel demon's fate_

_On the wings of darkness_

_He's returned to stay_

_There will be no escape_

_Cause he's fallen far from grace_

* * *

This story is based off the lyrics to A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation. I cannot explain the amount of symbolism I used in here, just visting Angel of Mystery-145's profile to get the symbolism links at the pg . net site. But some are that the number three represents the Phantom spirit etc etc etc. Lucifer is the Prince of Darkness, and according to mothy/Akuno-P who did the Evils Forest series for Vocaloid-Lucifer represents Pride. Pride for the Opera Populaire eh? lol. It's pretty much a oneshot idea I had to scribble down. Just note that this seems different from my other writing styles because A. its a songfic, B. its just an idea. Also, its pretty much all the characters from the film only, it is purely based off the 04 version of the film. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
